


Ushiten Writing Blog Drabbles

by miracleboysatori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori/pseuds/miracleboysatori
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've written based on requests from my Ushiten-centric writing blog, @ushitentxt on tumblr.Drabble ratings will range from G to E.





	1. Coffee Shop AU

Tendou Satori starts every morning before work the exact same way. Sure, he’s really not much for routines, and he prefers spontaneity over most things in life, but he can’t help it. The small coffee shop about a block away from the manga shop he works at is worth stepping into every morning.

The coffee is average, but it’s fairly cheap compared to other places in town, and it’s always a good feeling to walk inside and immediately be greeted by familiar faces who instantly know what he’ll be ordering. Sometimes, they’ll even have it ready seconds before he walks inside, and that’s one of the coolest feelings he’s ever felt. It almost makes him feel like royalty.

This morning is different, though.

When Tendou steps inside the relatively quaint shop on the street corner near his job, he isn’t greeted by a familiar smile already placing his hot coffee on the counter. No, this time, his grin immediately fades when he sees a new face, a stranger, standing behind the counter.

He’s almost tempted to ask for someone else when he gets to the counter, but Tendou isn’t someone who likes to back down. Today, he thinks, he’ll just have to treat this like the very first time he walked into this shop. He was able to win the other employees over with his personality and charm, so this shouldn’t be any different, right?

The man behind the counter is stone-faced, staring at Tendou expectantly with his hands placed on the counter in front of him. Tendou glances at his nametag, pinned neatly to the white apron that, he notes, looks a bit strange on the stocky man. Ushijima is his name. Tendou takes that knowledge and tucks it away in his mind.

“What can I get for you?” the man asks, voice deep and gravelly and sounding a bit rehearsed.

Tendou looks back up at his face, offering him a cheeky grin. He only gets the same stony expression in response. Odd.

“I just want my usual. Does the name Tendou ring a bell? I come here every morning.”

“I apologize,” Ushijima responds, “This is only my first day on the register, and my third day on the job. I don’t know of that name.”

Ah. That would make sense.

Tendou drums his fingers against the counter. This guy is so serious, it’s honestly a bit amusing.

“Can I get you something? You’re holding up the line.”

Tendou glances behind him. Sure enough a couple more people have walked inside, and they’re staring at him with slightly annoyed expressions. He offers them a smile as well before turning back to Ushijima.

“Yeah, yeah. I just want my usual. A large Caffe Mocha but with eight shots of espresso.”

Ushijima narrows his eyes, and if Tendou’s honest, it makes his spine tingle a bit. Intense.

“With your height and weight, that amount of caffeine is very unhealthy. I apologize, but I will have to cut that amount off at three shots of espresso.”

Huh. Tendou’s expression falters a bit, and his lip twitches, “Ahaha,” he leans forward, pointing an accusatory finger at Ushijima, “very funny. You’ll fit in great here with that kind of humor. But seriously, I have to get to work, so can I get that coffee?”

“I apologize if that came across humorous, but I am cutting you off.”

“What- there’s no reason for that! C’mon, Ushijima, I drink this every morning, it’s fine!” he pouts, “Do it for me?”

Ushijima only blinks awkwardly at him before stepping aside and getting to work on his coffee. With the expression currently on his face, Tendou doubts that he’ll be giving him his usual eight shots.

He keeps leaning on the counter, staring behind it and watching Ushijima work on his coffee. Getting a better look at him now, Tendou has to admit he’s not hard on the eyes at all. In fact, if he keeps working the register, Tendou thinks he might have to stop by multiple times a day now, even if he doesn’t get his drink 100% right. He’s tall and built like an athlete but his mannerisms are soft and gentle. It’s almost mesmerizing.

And a bit cute, if he’s honest.

Ushijima finally returns with his drink, topped with a fresh dollop of whipped cream. How did he know without even asking?

Tendou pays for his drink without another word, but he gives Ushijima another one of his trademark grins.

“Thank you very much, see you tomorrow?” he asks, lifting his drink to take a sip. It’s lacking espresso, but it will definitely do.

“I work tomorrow morning, if that’s what you’re asking,” Ushijima responds with a straight face.

“Awesome,” Tendou winks, finally stepping back and allowing the next person up to the counter, “see you tomorrow, Ushijima.”

Ushijima doesn’t respond, so he leaves the building. It’s not until he’s walked a few steps towards the manga shop that he notices a small piece of paper sticking out of the top of the coffee’s cardboard sleeve. Extremely curious, he carefully pulls it out, unfolding it to reveal a short note written in slightly messy handwriting.

_Tendou_

_I would like to discuss with you the negative effects of excessive amounts of caffeine. I’ve written down my number, feel free to call me whenever you have time._

_Also I think your hair is very nice._

_Ushijima_

Written below the note is a phone number that Tendou is extremely thankful that he can make out just fine. He smirks.

He’ll definitely be visiting this coffee shop much more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to shoot any requests over to my writing blog!
> 
> twitter: [tendouaf](http://www.twitter.com/tendouaf)  
> tumblr: [tendouaf](http://www.tendouaf.tumblr.com)  
> writing blog: [ushitentxt](http://www.ushitentxt.tumblr.com)  
> art blog: [kat-doodles](http://www.kat-doodles.tumblr.com)


	2. “What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since I was eleven?”

“What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since I was eleven?”

The question comes suddenly, amidst the early evening buzz of cicadas and gradually cooling breeze. As sudden as it is, it doesn’t faze Wakatoshi in the slightest. He’s more than used to Satori’s off-the-wall statements and questions.

“Have you?” Wakatoshi asks in response, continuing to stare above at the pink and orange sky with his arms folded across his chest.

He hears the grass beside him rustling - probably Satori shifting positions. He’s always moving, never still. It’s one of the things Wakatoshi’s had to get used to after being friends with him since they were both in elementary school. 

“Well, I mean, what if?” Satori laughs, uncharacteristically gentle and soft.

Wakatoshi hums, pondering the statement. If he’s honest, he wouldn’t be surprised. They’ve been dating for a few months now but nothing really feels like it’s changed between them. The only difference is that now they vocalize their feelings for each other, express their affection through gentle touches and careful kisses.

“How old were we when we met?” Wakatoshi finally asks in response, even though he knows the answer.

“Hmm… eight? Nine? Don’t remember, Toshi. Your memory is way better than mine.”

“We were eight,” Wakatoshi confirms.

“Ah, I was almost right then,” Satori shifts again, and in the corner of Wakatoshi’s eye he can see a pale, freckled hand tugging at the blades of grass beneath them.

“I’ve been in love with you since we were eight,” Wakatoshi states clearly, firmly.

Satori laughs again, but this time it’s loud and unrelenting.

“Toshi, c’mon, that’s crazy talk.”

“Why?” Wakatoshi sits up, turning to look at Satori, still laying back in the grass, “Why is that crazy talk?”

Satori stares up at him, eyes wide and focused and never leaving Wakatoshi’s.

“You’re so cute, Toshi, it’s really unfair.”

The response is unrelated, and Wakatoshi doesn’t get an answer to his question, but somehow he doesn’t mind. 

Besides, he’s not sure either of them could have any kind of explanation for the way they feel about each other. It’s just been a constant since the day they met, holding hands and running through the park in their childhood neighborhood. The only thing that’s changed now is their age, their maturity.

Wakatoshi holds out his hand, taking hold of Satori’s before standing and firmly pulling him up with him. Satori places a quick kiss to his cheek and then he grins.

“We should probably get back before Tanji throws a fit.”

“Right,” Wakatoshi agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to shoot any requests over to my writing blog!
> 
> twitter: [tendouaf](http://www.twitter.com/tendouaf)  
> tumblr: [tendouaf](http://www.tendouaf.tumblr.com)  
> writing blog: [ushitentxt](http://www.ushitentxt.tumblr.com)  
> art blog: [kat-doodles](http://www.kat-doodles.tumblr.com)


	3. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

Even though it’s more of a whisper than anything, Satori internally curses himself and his lack of a filter as soon as the words leave his mouth. But could anyone blame him? How could they if they too got to witness the steely expression on Wakatoshi’s face, his eyebrows drawn together and his lips tightly pressed together. He’s stunning. 

And then when that expression gets directed towards him, oh, his spine tingles. And while he knows it’s probably not exactly normal to be this enticed by such a foul expression, he wants nothing more than to devour Wakatoshi in the best way possible. 

“I am not mad,” Wakatoshi responds from his seated position next to Satori on the couch. His voice is deep and gruff, but sweet and warm like syrup to Satori’s ears.

“You are,” Satori responds carefully, though he knows, after years of being with Wakatoshi, that while he’s mad he rarely snaps. He’s quiet when he’s mad. He tries to bottle it up, and Satori won’t stand for it.

Wakatoshi is silent and still, but Satori is nothing short of persistent.

“So you had an off day at practice and the coach decided to be an ass about it,” Satori turns his body to face Wakatoshi, gently and soothingly taking hold of his hand, “shitty days happen, Toshi. Even to perfect people like you, believe it or not.”

Wakatoshi’s scowl does falter, just a bit, at that comment.

“And you know what the best part of that is?” Satori smiles, waiting for Wakatoshi to give him a contemplative look, “You get to come home to me,” his other hand smooths across Wakatoshi’s thigh, “And I get to listen to you and help you forget about all the shit you have to go through.”

Wakatoshi glances down at Satori’s hand, fingers dipping just barely underneath the hem of his shorts and brushing against his thigh, and then his gaze flicks back up, resting on Satori’s face.

“I apologize for getting upset,” the ace finally whispers, expression softening.

“Nah,” Satori dismissively waves his hand, “like I said, you look hot when you’re mad.”

“According to you I always look hot.”

Yeah, he’s hot when he’s mad. He’s hot when he’s puzzled like this, too.

“Nevermind that,” Satori shifts closer, wanting to kiss that confused expression right off of Wakatoshi’s face, “I’m just glad you’re feeling better now.”

“Thank you, Satori,” a smile forms slowly across Wakatoshi’s face.

“You know I love you right?” Satori lifts an eyebrow.

“I do. And I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to shoot any requests over to my writing blog!
> 
> twitter: [tendouaf](http://www.twitter.com/tendouaf)  
> tumblr: [tendouaf](http://www.tendouaf.tumblr.com)  
> writing blog: [ushitentxt](http://www.ushitentxt.tumblr.com)  
> art blog: [kat-doodles](http://www.kat-doodles.tumblr.com)


	4. “Did you buy me… lingerie?”

“Did you buy me… lingerie?”

Satori’s loud, shocked voice carries a bit in the apartment, empty except for him, currently standing in the kitchen and peeking into a box that the mailman just dropped off.

The phone pressed tightly to his ear is silent for a moment, save for the sounds of traffic on Wakatoshi’s end. He almost considers repeating himself, maybe Wakatoshi didn’t quite hear him right, or he didn’t enunciate enough. Maybe they got a package on accident or -

“You weren’t supposed to open that.”

The answer isn’t what Satori expected. He frantically checks the label on the box again. Sure enough, Wakatoshi’s name and their address is printed clearly on the label.

“Okay, but -”

“The box was addressed to me, I wanted to open it when I got home, Satori.”

Fair enough. Satori’s gotten in trouble in the past for excitedly opening packages he wasn’t supposed to. But how could he not? Packages are fun, exciting, especially when you have no idea what’s inside… and this box was exactly that way. Though the contents weren’t anything he would have ever expected Wakatoshi to purchase.

“Sorry, Toshi, I just got excited.”

“It’s not a problem,” Wakatoshi forgives just as quickly and simply as usual, “will you set the box aside so we can talk about it when I get home?”

Satori’s skin flushes. ‘Talk about it’… talk about what? His thoughts run wild for a second, but he takes a brief moment to quiet them and answer.

“Of course, Toshi.”

Satori waits as patiently as he possibly can for Wakatoshi to get home, but even while he’s seated in the living room, trying to distract himself with his sketchbook, his eyes keep flitting upwards, landing on that package still sitting on the kitchen table. His thoughts keep drifting back to the lingerie he only had a brief second to study before picking up his phone to call Wakatoshi.

Sure, he’d been curious about the topic of lingerie lately. Maybe he’d looked it up on his laptop late at night, staring at photos of female models, trying to picture himself wearing what they were wearing. But a babydoll nighty, which was what was in that package, wasn’t really what he’d ever pictured himself wearing in terms of lingerie. A pastel purple one, even… when he pictured himself wearing these things it had always been black, tight-fitting garments. Not this.

But the gesture is sweet enough. Honestly, he’d probably be willing to wear anything Wakatoshi ever asked him to.

Speaking of, he’s broken from his trance when the front door swings open and Wakatoshi walks inside, cheeks tinged red from the chilly wind outside. Satori greets him with his usual peppy ‘Hey Toshi! How was practice?’ but Wakatoshi doesn’t respond. Instead he quickly heads to their bedroom and returns only when he’s gotten rid of his sports bag.

Satori watches him cautiously as he plops down on the couch next to him, hands resting neatly in his lap.

“You okay, Toshi?” Satori’s voice raises with concern and he scoots closer.

“That package was for me,” Wakatoshi answers, repeating words he said hours earlier.

“I know, and I’m sorry I opened it,” Satori places a hand on Wakatoshi’s thigh, dragging his thumb across the fabric of his sweatpants, “I didn’t know I’d upset you so much.”

“I’m not upset,” Wakatoshi immediately responds, eyeing Satori with uncertainty in his face, “I meant that the contents of the package are for me as well.”

Oh. Satori’s heartbeat picks up pace.

“Ah, okay,” he tries to keep his voice calm, “so… that babydoll is yours?”

“Yes,” Wakatoshi answers clearly.

Well, in all honesty, it would make sense. Besides, the size was a bit too big for Satori. Other than that, though… he had no idea Wakatoshi was into the idea of lingerie as well. If he had, maybe he would have been more open and confident to bring it up to him a while ago.

“Alright,” Satori’s voice trembles a bit, thoughts drifting and picturing what exactly Wakatoshi would look like in that garment, “so… why? I mean, I didn’t realize you were into that, Toshi.”

“I wasn’t. I saw what you were looking at on your laptop late one night,” Wakatoshi turns his body to face Satori now, “and I was very curious.”

“Oh! Okay… so, I guess it’s no secret I’ve been interested in this stuff too, then,” Satori’s gaze shifts nervously to the side.

“You don’t hide things very well, Satori,” Wakatoshi answers, a hint of affection in his voice.

Laughter bubbles up in Satori’s throat but before he can let it out, Wakatoshi leans forward and gently kisses him.

That was unexpected.

The ace leans back just enough to whisper, “I bought you something as well,” before slipping off the couch and making his way to the box in the kitchen.

Satori can feel his face heating up and he feels glued in place on the couch. Something’s different with Wakatoshi’s demeanor tonight, but he’s definitely not complaining. He’s really not complaining when Wakatoshi digs through the box and carefully pulls out a different garment. It’s a sleek, plain black garter belt, almost identical to the ones he’d been specifically looking at online.

“This is yours,” Wakatoshi explains, fingers delicately holding the fabric, “I ordered a top and socks as well.”

Satori hasn’t moved an inch since Wakatoshi stood up and his mind is fuzzy with thoughts that he probably shouldn’t repeat out loud. It occurs to him, for what has to be the millionth time, that his boyfriend is literal perfection and he can’t believe that he’s remained so lucky to be with him.

“I apologize if I crossed a line. We can return these if you don’t want them.”

“No!” Satori finally moves, throwing out his arms in protest and nearly slipping off the couch, “No, Toshi! It’s perfect. What’s… the top like?”

Wakatoshi visibly softens, probably relieved that he made a good call. He sets the garter belt on the kitchen table and digs in the box again before pulling out a strappy garment. His brows furrow, holding it out in front of him and trying to figure out just how it works.

Satori takes this chance to move to the kitchen, gently taking the top from Wakatoshi and holding it up to his own chest. It could barely be considered a top, honestly. It covers next to nothing but Satori assumes that’s sort of the point anyway.

“So?” Satori looks at Wakatoshi, still holding the top against his chest, “Like it?”

“I would have to see it on you to have a real opinion.”

Satori’s lips quirk up into a smirk, “Ohhh? Is that you asking me to put it on?”

Wakatoshi doesn’t answer vocally, but he does give a small nod. Perfect.

Satori grabs the garter belt and socks from the table, slowly retreating into the bedroom with a sly, “Give me a couple minutes, okay?”

Unsurprisingly, Wakatoshi managed to order everything in the perfect size. The sleek, tight-fitting fabric of the garter belt feels better than Satori expected, and when he pulls both socks up and clips them to the belt, he cant help posing a bit in the mirror. He looks good, better than he could have ever expected. The top goes on easily too, perfectly framing and exposing his chest. He poses again, puffing his chest out and narrowing his eyes. Yeah, Wakatoshi did good.

When he exits the bedroom, he slowly walks up behind Wakatoshi, still standing by the table. Satori drags a hand down Wakatoshi’s back before stepping in front of him, raising his eyebrows with curiosity.

Wakatoshi doesn’t blush often, and it’s usually hard to see, but this time his cheeks go noticeably pink as his eyes scan Satori’s body.

“Beautiful,” he whispers, then repeats it a bit louder, “you look beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Satori croons, dragging his palms slowly down his chest, “You did good, Toshi.”

“Do you like it?” Wakatoshi asks, voice shaking slightly with nerves.

“Oh, I love it. Especially if you like it.”

Wakatoshi lifts his stare to Satori’s face, remaining silent. He’s cute when he’s this nervous and unsure about something. Stoic as usual, but there’s a hint of vulnerability to him. Generally all it takes is a little encouragement and he’s fine.

“So,” Satori steps closer, reaching into the box and pulling out the babydoll remaining inside, “you wanna put yours on? Then we’ll look really good together. Not that you don’t always look good, of course.”

Wakatoshi takes the babydoll carefully from his hand, running his palm across it. His hand is callused and the thin fabric catches slightly against it, but his mouth shifts into a small smile, barely noticeable.

“Yes,” he answers, and retreats into the bedroom.

Satori skips along after him. He can’t really help it, and besides, Wakatoshi doesn’t object or seem to mind. Once inside, Satori jumps on their bed, watching Wakatoshi intently.

“Close your eyes,” Wakatoshi mumbles, looking back at Satori before tugging his t-shirt off.

“Oh!” Satori exclaims, quickly placing his palms against his face and closing his eyes, “Okay!”

He hears rustling, and fights the urge to peek and get a glimpse of Wakatoshi undressing. Sure, he’s seen that sight countless times at this point in his life but that doesn’t mean it’s not a treat every single time. Wakatoshi is ridiculously, almost illegally attractive and every time Satori gets a chance to see those muscles rippling as he sheds his clothing is truly a blessing.

“Alright,” Wakatoshi finally mutters after a couple minutes, and this time his voice is much closer.

Satori removes his hands, opens his eyes, and finds the ace standing directly in front of him, just a couple feet away.

And wow does he look amazing.

The lavender fabric is incredibly sheer, leaving nothing to the imagination. The bow in the center of his pecs is one of the cutest things Satori has ever seen, and the way the fabric hangs down and frames his waist…. It’s perfect. It’s a bit tight against his chest but Satori isn’t complaining. No, he’s not complaining one bit.

“Fuck, Toshi,” he whispers, reaching out and dragging a palm down Wakatoshi’s hip, “this is gorgeous.”

Wakatoshi doesn’t say anything. Maybe his nerves are still getting the best of him. It’s slightly amusing to Satori that something as simple as a lingerie set can cause the most strong man he’s ever known to crack a bit. But he doesn’t blame him. He knows new things are difficult for him, especially when they’re like this.

“Do you feel good?” Satori asks, looking directly into Wakatoshi’s eyes.

“I do,” Wakatoshi nods, glancing down at himself, “It might be a bit small though.”

“Nah,” Satori waves a hand in front of him dismissively, “as long as you feel comfortable in it, I think it’s perfect, Toshi.”

“Okay,” Wakatoshi smiles again, and Satori feels warmth bubble up inside him.

He’s so cute. So ridiculously cute.

Satori pats the spot on the bed next to him, expecting Wakatoshi to just sit down and probably cuddle with him for the rest of the night.

Wakatoshi does sit down, but immediately reaches over and takes hold of Satori’s waist, effortlessly lifting him and placing him in his lap. The redhead gasps, grappling at Wakatoshi’s shoulders and staring at him with wide, excited eyes.

So that’s how tonight’s gonna go.

“Oooh, what’s this?”

“You look beautiful,” Wakatoshi explains as if it’s the most obvious fact in the world, “and I’d like to - ”

Satori interrupts him, placing a hand against his lips.

“Wait, don’t tell me. Just show me, okay?”

Wakatoshi blinks, warm eyes darkening a bit as his lips drag across Satori’s fingers. His speaks lowly and though it’s muffled by Satori’s hand, he hears him clearly.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to shoot any requests over to my writing blog!
> 
> twitter: [tendouaf](http://www.twitter.com/tendouaf)  
> tumblr: [tendouaf](http://www.tendouaf.tumblr.com)  
> writing blog: [ushitentxt](http://www.ushitentxt.tumblr.com)  
> art blog: [kat-doodles](http://www.kat-doodles.tumblr.com)


End file.
